maximum to the emo
by MizzBipolar
Summary: hi, this is another max is in a foster home...adopted. but its better then all the other ones because it has Shadow in it. rated T for language and implied rape. i hope you like this story as much as my other one : plz R&R and read my other story
1. Chapter 1

Max POV

Hi, my name is Max, I'm 16 years old and for the first 15 years of my life, I was abused by my alcoholic _father _and my stoner _mother_. Then one night the police came and saw my _parents_ beating the shit out of me. They booked them without the chance of bail or being released early on parole. When I was born, I had curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes and no holes or scars on my body. Now my blonde hair has grown straight and been died black, with blue and red streaks running through. My bright blue eyes have turned dull blue almost gray, from the lack of life. My body is covered with scars from what my _parents_ did to me. All the holes in my body are because I have gotten piercings and tattoos, piercings and tattoos are and were my way to get away from all my parents did to me. On the right side of my torso in small number are bad dates. The ones in black are all the times my _parents_ knocked me unconscious and in red are all the times I had to go to the hospital because of_ them_. On the bottom of my right foot, I have the day my _father_ brought over a bunch of his friends, that was the day that they gang raped me while my _mother_ was standing on the side cheering them on. Nobody knows that happened except my parents and the guys who did it. On my left wrist is the day that my _parents_ were taken by the cops. The piercings I have in my body now are many, more then most people my age should have. I have four hoops on my left ear lobe and my tragus pierced on the same side. Three on the right lobe; I also have an industrial bar on my right ear, and anti-tragus on the right ear. That's enough about my ears. Lets talk about my face, I have the spider bites, which are two lip piercings on the same side, and mine are on the right. I have a nose ring on the left side; I also have my left eyebrow pierced. Last but not least, I have my belly button pierced.

Now, for the last year of my life I have been living in the foster care system, that is so much fun, please I hope you realize that was sarcastic. Jumping from house to house is not fun. The first house I was in was nice, until they put me in school; I got into one too many fights with students and teachers. I was done with that place in two weeks. The second house, the dad put his "moves" on me, thinks the only reason I was there was to "pleasure" him. I left that place by the end of the day. The third house was wonderful for a while, all happy and smiles, family fun activities. They even told the adoption company they wanted to adopt me, the family finished filling out the papers and sent them in. That's when the beating started, nothing too bad just a couple of punches, they thought I was weak because I was abused in my old home. I left that place after a month. The houses kept on going like this; I was in about seven homes that whole year, now I'm back at the foster house. "Max, can you please come here, we found a house that would like to adopt you." My social worker called. I got up out of the bed I was sitting on. I walked down the hall to her office. I went in without knocking, and sat in the chair in front of her desk.

"Max, this family already wants to adopt you. They adopted a little boy years ago and they want to adopt again. We believe will be a good house for you. The mother is a vet, and a close friend of mine. She has three biological children, a 15-year-old girl and 7-year-old twins. The child she adopted is now 16, the same age as you, he was in a similar situation as you were. Max, I know you think you have no chance, but these people want you. When they were looking through files, they wanted you. Now, they are coming to get you tomorrow." After she said that I got up and left the room, knowing that I had to pack the few belongings that I owned. I slipped the one possession I loved over my head. This one possession was a necklace that my grandmother gave me; right before my _parents_ told he I was dead. The necklace has a long gold chain; on the end of the chain rest a rather large ruby. The ruby lays just between breasts. I looked at the necklace thinking of the last time I saw my grandmother. She said, 'this necklace will protect you, it has protected me from my danger that could've happened.' The next time she called my _parents_ said that I was hit by a car and they weren't going to have a service. That was the same day they told me that my grandmother died, but I heard _them _on the phone. I finished packing my clothes into the small suitcase that I owned. I went down to dinner and sat in the corner eating my small portion of Mac 'n Cheese. When I was done, I washed my dish and put it back in the cabinet. I rushed up stairs slipped on my grey sweatpants and white tank top, got into bed and fell asleep.

Max POV

I woke up the next morning, got up took a shower brushed my teeth and ate breakfast. I put on my black shirt that said 'get in my pants' in white lettering. I also put on my red plaid pants with zippers and suspenders that just hung off on the side. I put on my black dr. martens. I walked into the bathroom and put on my black eyeliner, black and gold sparkly eye shadow mascara and dark purple lipstick. I walked out of the bathroom grabbed my suitcase and superman hobo bag. I walked into the front lobby and sat in a chair, waiting for the person to come and pick me up. "Maxine Batchelder," some one was calling. I didn't call myself that, never have. I hate the name my _parents_ gave me; I've been calling my self Maximum Ride since I was five. I glanced at the women. She saw me sitting there and asked, "Are you Maxine?" I still refused to reply to that name.

The receptionist lady then told the lady my name, "are you looking for Maxine Batchelder, she now goes my Maximum Ride or Max." the lady then pointed to me and the receptionist nodded her head. The lady walked over to me, my eyes following her the whole time.

"Hello, my name is Valencia Martinez, you can call me Val or Dr. M, either one works. Can I call you max?" she asked I nodded my head. She reached for my hand but thought better of it she started walking out, then looked back to see if I was following, which I was. We reached a dark blue van and I opened the passenger door and slid in. Dr. M opened her door and started the car.

"The ride will be about three hours, you can take a nap if you want," she said to me, I pretended I wasn't paying attention. I rested my head against the window and fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, I realized the car had stopped and Dr. M was reaching over to wake me up. I turned to look at her signaling I was awake. "Well, this is the house, you can get your things and I'll introduce you to everyone and show you around the house," she said then opened the trunk of the car so I could grab my suitcase. Dr. M said I could just leave my stuff by the door for now. We walked into the living room where there were many people sitting down, as if they were waiting for something. There was one African-American chick sitting next to a girl who looked a lot like Dr. M. In the corner were three boys one had strawberry blonde hair and the other two looked like twins, I noticed that one of the twins had his lip pierced but other than that there weren't any differences. Then on the couch was another set of twins who looked to be the youngest of all the people here.

"Okay, everyone this is Max she will be staying with us for awhile. Why doesn't everybody introduce themselves, say your name and something about yourself, and if you want you can ask Max a question," was all she said before she left the room. I didn't even have time to glare at her.

The strawberry blonde spoke first, "hi, I'm Iggy. I'm blind, and can I get in your pants." Was all he said but I already knew I didn't like him very much.

I shoot a glare his way, when he started to cringe I responded, "no." Short and simple.

Iggy then poked one of the twins in the rib, gesturing that it's his turn to go. "Hello, my name is Fang. I like the color black and what's your full name?" this Fang guy said.

"Maximum Ride, is my name," was all I said, trying to keep it simple. The guy who looked like Fang spoke next.

"I'm Shadow, Fang is my twin and," he took a breath, " I don't have a question for you." I didn't say anything in response, 'cause he didn't ask a question. I think I like him the most so far.

The girl who looked like Dr. M went next, "Hi, I'm Ella, I'm Dr. M's daughter. And I was wondering how much it hurt when you got all those piercings?"

I thought over an answer to her question that wouldn't give anything away, because the pain of the piercings was nothing compared to what my _parents_ did to me. "No, I have a high pain tolerance." Was all I said hoping it didn't give anything away.

The girl next to Ella went next, "Hello, I'm Monique but all my friends call me Nudge. I love shopping, talking, going to parties, and everything. Do you like shopping? I bet you do. You're pretty. I could give you a makeover and paint your nails, and pick out your outfit. That would be so much fun." She kept rambling on but I just toned it out.

"No, I don't like shopping or any of the stuff you mentioned," I said hoping I hurt her feelings, she was infuriating.

The little boy went next, "Hi, my name is Zephyr but all my friends and family names me The Gasman, but they call me Gazzy. I really like making bombs. Do you have any tattoos?"

I looked at him thinking how would you ask a question like that I don't think he saw any of them, "yes, I have tattoos," was all I said hoping nobody asked where they were or what the stood for.

The cute little girl was the last one to go, "Hi, I'm Angel. Gazzy is my twin brother and I was wondering where your tattoos are?" of course somebody was going to ask that.

"Ummm," I looked into her eyes, which was the mistake. Then I knew I had to tell her where they were, " I have one on my wrist," I showed it to her. " I have one on the bottom of my right foot and I also have one on the right side of my torso," I didn't lift up my shirt because I didn't want to scare her with the scars I have. I looked around the room and asked to any body, "where's my room?" that was when Dr. M walked into the room.

Shadow POV (when Max walked into the house)

We heard the door open, Fang and I were standing in the corner talking to Iggy who was going on and on about the new girl. I just droned him out. Then the most beautiful girl every walked into the room, she had dyed black hair, and a lot of piercings on her person. She was wearing a shirt the said 'get in my pants' all I could think was that I wanted to get in her pants. Then I noticed all the scars on her arms. I hardly believed that was all of them, I bet she had more under her clothing. Dr. M started talking, "Okay, everyone this is Max she will be staying with us for awhile. Why doesn't everybody introduce themselves, say your name and something about yourself, and if you want you can ask Max a question," I saw Max turn her head, to look at Dr. M but she was already out of the room.

Iggy was the one who started the conversation, "The strawberry blonde spoke first, "hi, I'm Iggy. I'm blind, and can I get in your pants." I was starting to hate Iggy for making that comment about getting in her pants. Then I realized that's what I was thinking when she walked in. Man, I'm such a hypocrite.

She shoot a glare his way, when Iggy started to cringe she replied in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard, "no." That was her only reply. Iggy poked Fang in the rib indicating it was his turn to go.

"Hello, my name is Fang. I like the color black and what's your full name?" was all fang said, the man of many words.

She replied again with her beautiful voice, "Maximum Ride, is my name." then I realized it was my turn to go and share my words of wisdom.

"I'm Shadow, Fang is my twin and," I took a breath, " I don't have a question for you." I couldn't think of a question, that wouldn't be offensive in any way. In other words I froze. However, she got this look in her eyes that she might like me the most so far, that's a good thing.

Ella went next, "Hi, I'm Ella, I'm Dr. M's daughter. And I was wondering how much it hurt when you got all those piercings?" I was wondering the same thing. It didn't hurt when I got my lip pierced, but she has more.

She looked like she was thinking over her answer thoughtfully before she sweet voice was heard again, "No, I have a high pain tolerance." She had a far away look I her eyes.

Nudge went next and I was just waiting for this to happen, there's a reason we call her nudge. Nudge took a deep breath, "Hello, I'm Monique but all my friends call me Nudge. I love shopping, talking, going to parties, and everything. Do you like shopping? I bet you do. You're pretty. I could give you a makeover and paint your nails, and pick out your outfit. That would be so much fun." After that I just toned out until she was finished with was a couple of seconds later.

"No, I don't like shopping or any of the stuff you mentioned," was her reply. All I could think was that I found the girl of my dreams. She doesn't like shopping or any of that girly stuff. Nudge pretended she didn't hear her.

Gazzy went next, I was just waiting until he told her something about himself, "Hi, my name is Zephyr but all my friends and family names me The Gasman, but they call me Gazzy. I really like making bombs. Do you have any tattoos?" Why would he ask that, I thought I saw a little ink on her but I thought I was just mistaken. She looked like she was thinking something along the lines of 'how did he think of that' her reply can out a little awkward but it was okay,

"yes, I have tattoos," was all she said, still keeping her answers quick and short.

Angel went last, , "Hi, I'm Angel. Gazzy is my twin brother and I was wondering where your tattoos are?" Max looked like she was a little worried, but then she looked into Angel's eyes, which was the mistake. Nobody could resist Angel's Bambi eyes.

"Ummm… I have one on my wrist," Max showed it to us. " I have one on the bottom of my right foot and I also have one on the right side of my torso." Was all she said, when she talked about the one on her foot she got a sad almost scared look in her face, as she remembered why she got it.

She looked around the room and asked to everybody, "does anybody know where my room is?"

A/N hi guys this is my new story, I hope you like it, max's outfit is on my profile. I hope you guys check out my other story. **Max's new life.**


	2. Chapter 2

Max POV

"Max, your room is right this way, follow me," Dr. M said while leading the way. I silently followed. Carrying my bag, and suitcase. We reached a set of stairs and begun to ascend them. We walked down a narrow hall with three doors on left side, two doors on the left side and another door at the end of the hall. We paused in front of the first door on the right side.

"The first two doors on this side are Angel and Ella's rooms, the last door is the bathroom. On the other side are Gazzy and Iggy's rooms," after she finished, introducing the rooms on this floor she pointed to the door at the end of the hall, "this door leads to the attic, we recently had it renovated and are planning for it to be your room. It also has its' own bathroom, so you won't have to come down here all the time to take a shower and use the bathroom," she declared. We walked to the door, Dr. M pulled it open. I started walking up the stairs, Dr. M following in my footsteps. At the top of the steps was another door; I placed my hand on the knob turning it. As I pushed the door open, a long creaking sound resonated through out the stairway and the room. Inside the walls were painted white, a big white bed sat in the middle of the room, a white dresser, walk-in closet and the whole room had deep brown wood flooring.

"I left everything white so you could paint it how ever you want. We'll be going to the mall tomorrow to get you stuff, paint, bedding, clothes and just everything you need," she said it all in one breath. After she finished her mini-speech, I noticed that the door was creaking open. My back went rigid with memories. The people from downstairs were all that stepped in. If Angel, Gazzy, Ella and Iggy live here, where does everybody else live?

"Where does everybody else live?" Dr. M looked at me, amazed that I talked. Apparently, she thought I wasn't going to. She shook her head and prepared herself to answer when Shadow interrupted her.

"Fang and I live next door. Nudge lives down the street," was all he said but his voice was deep and sexy. NO! Bad Max don't think about people like that. No more, you know when the time comes they will turn there back on you and hurt you, try to kill you. However, he has beautiful soft eyes, he doesn't look like he want to hurt me, he looks kind and loving, kind of (depends on how you think about it). I haven't really had a chance to look at both Shadow and Fang, but now I could the differences the big one was the fact that they had different colored eyes. Where Fang's are deep brown almost black, Shadow's are vibrant, electric blue. The way mine used to look. Another not so small detail is that Shadow has his lip pierced; I didn't even notice it at first. He looked into my eyes, searching for something, anything. He wasn't going to get anything, nothing is told through my eyes, no sadness, no anger, no joy, and no nothing. As my eyes turned to stone, he kept searching. I stared back, until Iggy waved his hand in front of Shadow's eyes, making us both flinch. I turned around, to survey my room once more.

"Hey, Max! Do you want to come swimming at my house we have a pool and you could borrow one of my suits. You would look so good in my black bikini. I bet you have the body of a model. OMG you should become a model, I bet you would be so good, and I could model with you. MHMMM" was all that came out after Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth. I gave Iggy a nod of gratitude. He just waved his other hand back, before a very girl-like scream came out of his mouth.

"She licked me! She licked me! Help I have Nudge germs, I have been infested with cooties!" she screamed in a high shrill little girls scream. I looked at him to see if he was joking. What I saw will forever make me laugh; Iggy is hopping around the room, holding his hand at arms length with his other hand. His eyes held fright and The Crazy LOOK! I folded my arms around my stomach to stop the laughter that was bubbling. Nudge was looking at him like he was crazy but she was also defensive. Right when Iggy stopped screaming and dancing around; Nudge opened her mouth to speak. He interrupted.

"I am going crazy, it's the girl saliva getting to my brain. Shopping, shoes, Vera Bradley. I need the new Vera Bradley, NOW!" then he turned to Fang, "Fang, darling, we must go down to the mall and buy me the new Vera Bradley. Help me! Help me! I'm Iggy! The other thing isn't me, it finds Fang attractive. Help me! Its thoughts are running through my mind, help! Fangy, I wish to dye my hair red, I hear you have a thing for red heads, then I can get my ears pierced, I bet they'll let me get my birth month as the stone." I stared at Iggy like he went mad, which he has. Shadow walked up to me and looked like he was going to reach his hand out but then thought better of it.

He leaned down and whispered, "Iggy's a little odd, you get used to it after a while," he paused thinking something through, "we all think he if turns gay then he will attack Fang." He gave me a quick smile, which I was guessing was an unusual thing, but it sent shivers down my back. Everybody kept glancing at Shadow to make sure he was okay.

"Why do they all keep glancing this way, at you?" I silently asked while leaning in just a little bit.

"They all think I'm going to freak out and hurt you," he looked into my eyes, "but I wont, don't worry. I wont let anything hurt you." With that, he turned away from me and walked over to Iggy, and slapped him across the face. I felt my eyes widen, don't they know that has to hurt. Does he do that often, is that why they were all glancing at us? My eyes widened slightly, remembering how my parents used to slap me like that, when they were HAPPY to see me.

Nudge noticed that my eyes had widened in shock and fear. She slowly made her way over to me. I took my eyes off her, thinking she was just going to stand next to me. I look back at Iggy to make sure he is okay, after Shadow slapped him. He was lying on the floor, yelling for 'Fangy'. I didn't see Nudge reach her hand over to poke me in the ribs; I didn't have time to move out of the way. Her hand shot out and poked my ribs; I jumped about five feet in the air and 3 feet back. My feet landed with a thud, Shadow's head whipped around.

Shadow POV

I was staring down at Iggy, as he lay on the floor shouting the name Lissa calls Fang. I looked up and saw that Nudge was making her way over to Max; I looked back down at Iggy, wondering if I should slap him again. Before I had the chance, I heard a loud thud, from the direction of Max. I whipped my head around to make sure she was okay; I still didn't understand why I felt so protective of her. What I saw when my eyes landed on her was something that worried me. Max's eyes were wide with fear swimming in them, arms wrapped around her torso and knees shaking. "What did you do?" I whisper shouted at Nudge. My anger slipping through, fury shown in my eyes. Nudge started to cower away. She knows what happens when my temper comes out, the monster is released. I looked back at Max; fear was still in her eyes, she sunk down to the floor. I looked at Gazzy and Angel, telling them with my eyes to go and get Dr. M. They ran out the door. I looked at Nudge question in my eyes.

"I poked her, so I could tell her why you slapped Iggy," she said slowly, worried it would set off my temper. "To tell her Iggy needed that, that he would have gone a little more mental." I could hear the sorrow in her voice. The sadness was clear in her eyes, just like that she had no idea what happened to Max.

I slowly walked over to Max, and knelt down. I proceeded to sit down on my ass in criss-cross-apple sauce. I looked into her eyes and still saw fear, I slowly wrapped by hands around her small wrists. She fought against me but I held on, untangling herself. She looked up into my eyes, whimpering. I pulled her into my lap and sat there, rocking us back and forth, until Dr. M came upstairs. When she burst into the room her eyes widened at the sight of Max and I, surprised that I got a hold of my temper so fast. "How are you holding her?" Dr. M asked. She walked over to us. She tried to get Max off my lap, but when Dr. M touched her, she freaked out and buried her face deeper in my chest.

"What do you mean, 'how am I holding her?' why wouldn't I be able to? Sure, she struggled at first but then she gave up. What's the big deal?" I asked. Having no idea why it was such a big thing.

"I shouldn't tell you, it's not my place, it's Max's place to tell you, if she wants," she told us. She turned around about to leave, but then turned back. "Shadow, how did you control your anger. We all know it gets the better of you. From what I heard Gazzy say, you slapped Iggy. Usually it takes us half an hour to get you to calm down after that." She exclaimed.

I looked up at her, not really having an answer to any of what she said. I felt the need to protect Max, I also felt a feeling that worried me, and I didn't know what the feeling was. I looked into Dr. M's eyes and told her as close to the truth as I could get, "I don't know." Because really I hardly knew anything about what was going on. I looked back down at max who had closed her eyes and dozed off into a land of dreams. I put my arms under her legs and behind her back, AKA carrying her bridal style.

I set Max on the white bed in her room. I started to get up but she grabbed my hand and whimpered again. I looked around the room, everybody was clearing out. Dr. M looked at me and nodded her head. I looked back down at Max and lied down next to her, she snuggled into my chest. I lied there rubbing her back, and humming some song, I didn't even know. My eyes started drifting closed, the world becoming black, the only noise I heard was Max's heart beating and her breath coming out long and deep.

**A/N I dare all of you people reading this to go onto urban dictionary and look up emo chick, all the things it says are so mean and stereotypical it horrible, if you read it and think it sucks and is mean and totally wrong, PM me cause I totally agree, I lead you to it so tell me what you think.**

**And if any of you people would like to be my beta that would be wonderful, last time someone commented that I should have one. Therefore, I am advertising that now! Last but not least, I would like you to check out my poll on my profile, and remember that I brought Shadow into this story as well, if you have any questions PM me. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Max POV

When woke up next, (looks at the window) time I woke up, morning light was slipping through my blinds. I felt a weight on my waist and deep breathing in my ear. From past experience I knew not to move, and just lay perfectly still. My eyes slowly survey the room, it's not my own. The guy must have taken me to his place. I looked around the room one more time, thinking this room is awfully girly for a man! Then everything comes rushing back to me, Dr. M, my new room, everything. This is my room, which means the person behind me didn't _do_ anything to me. I slowly turn around, in this person's arms. I close and reopen my eyes to make sure this isn't a dream. While my eyes are closed I keep turning my body. When I open my eyes, I see Shadow sleeping beside me. I relax my shoulders and try to remove Shadow's arm. I slowly reach my arms up to move his, when it tightens around my waist. My body goes rigid. I slowly wrap my arms around his, ad tear them off my body. When I got out of bed I remembered that I had to go shopping today. I personally think I have enough clothes but, apparently Dr. M and everyone else thinks I do not. I slowly made my way into the bathroom connected to my room, tightly locking the door behind me. I reached in and turned on the shower, waiting for it to warm up. I slowly strip down, I looked over my tattoos. Remembering why I got each one. Tears spring to my eyes, I push them away. I never cry, ever. I step into the splash of water.

*_shower*shower*shower*singing in the shower* washing my face in the shower* shower*_

I stepped out of the shower after about 30 minutes. I wrapped myself in one of the fluffy white towels, and walked out into my room forgetting about Shadow until it's too late. I walk out and glide over to my suit case, debating what I should wear for the day. I could wear the crop top that shows the edge of the numbers, and my purple jeans. No I shouldn't wear those jeans, would not look good. But I should wear my booties; they are so cute ad I haven't worn them in so long.** (A/N ok everyone who is freaking out because Max has a fashion sense calm down. I needed to make Max a new Max. One who has a fashion sense, and piercings and is badass and hardcore. So I am sorry if this is a disappointment to you) **I was about to drop my towel when I heard someone else breathing in the room, I slowly turned around, tightly gripping my towel. There stands Shadow his mouth hanging open, staring at me in all my wet glory. My eyes widen, I stand there in shock. Shadow eye's raked my body, up and down, up and down.

I quickly ran into my bathroom. I sank down onto my knees, and started to hyperventilate. That creep I trusted him and he didn't say anything when I walked out in just a towel. *knock knock* "Max, please let me explain what happened, I didn't see anything. I didn't even know you came out of the bathroom or even left the bed until I woke up while you were looking at what to wear. I was about to say something when you turned around I swear. I'm really sorry and I understand if you never want to talk or see me again. It's okay for you to hate me at the moment. I can't stress enough how sorry I am at the moment, I feel like I totally violated you," he took a deep breath, "I also think you should know this is the most I have ever spoken to anybody, even more then my parents or Fang," he took another deep breath preparing to say something huge, I could just feel it. "Oaky here it goes," I heard he mutter under his breath, "Max, I know I haven't know you for very long, but I feel like I've know you my whole life. I am so sorry if that freaks you out but it's the truth," he finished with a deep breath. He looked me in the eyes and then slowly left the room. I looked back down at my clothes pretending like nothing happened.

So I can wear these pants that make my legs look extremely long or I could wear the other ones. The one that make my legs look longer, yes! And I could wear this crop top. Now all I need is some color, the booties those are the shoe I shall wear. My leather jacket would also be good, and my bag. So when I finished getting dressed I was wearing my black and white striped pants, with a black studded crop top. On my feet were my blue booties. I also had my BVB (Black Veil Brides) bag, with my red leather jacket in case I got cold. I walked back into the bathroom, out on minimal make-up and put my hair up in a messy bun. I walked back out and sat on the edge of my bed just thinking.

Did Shadow really mean what he said? Was he being heart felt or was he playing with me, people have done that before, played with my heart then ripped it out. Well l can think about this later, right now we are going to the mall, so I can endure the horrible pain, which is shopping. I walked over to my door and took a deep breath preparing myself for the day. As I was walking down the stairs, I smelt bacon and chocolate chip pancakes. The smell of maple syrup drifted into my nose. My feet moved on their own terms, bringing me into the dining area. On the table were stacks of pancakes, eggs, toast and bacon. There were also glasses of milk, orange juice and maple syrup. Everyone sat around the table, one seat was empty between Shadow and Iggy, _great._ I get to sit next to the people I quite dislike at the moment, Shadow, who I don't know if he meant what he said and Iggy the pervert, _great_. I take a nice calming breath and sit in between the two of them. I stack 3 pancakes, 2 scoops of eggs, 3 slices of toast and six slices of bacon. I poured maple syrup all over my pancakes and bacon I also pour myself a tall glass of milk with a small glass of O.J. on the side.

I dig my fork in and I can feel their eyes watching me, I look up at them and my eyes scan all the people's faces. I look back down at my plate, and back up at them, back down at my plate and back up at them one more time. Finally I say, "What?" with an annoyed voice. They all just stare back at me, and then Ella opens her mouth to speak but closes it again right away. She bites her li deciding what she should do, she looks to Nudge. They have a silent convocation with their eyes. Nudge slightly nods her head, and opens her mouth. "So Max, do you always eat the much cause, if you do how are you not fat! What is your workout, how do you stay skinny? Tell Ella and I how you do it we need to know, because we both love to eat, eat and eat more, but we can't really because we don't want to get fat and lumpy. Do you even care if you get fat and lumpy…? Do others care if you get at fat and lumpy? Does your boyfriend care? You have a boyfriend right, of couse you do you are so pretty and beautiful, why wouldn't you!" I saw Shadow visibly stiffen at the word boyfriend, strange, maybe he did mean what he said. "Mhmmmhnhnhmmhgmfhgnh," is all that is heard from Nudge as Gazzy slaps his hand over her mouth. I think over all the questions she asked me, and decided on my response.

"Kind of, I like to run and do kickboxing, I also have a high metabolism, I don't care, nope, I don't have a boyfriend, I think that's all of them," I replied to her. Re-thinking my answers in my head. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Shadow has relaxed when I said I don't have a boyfriend. Nudge and Ella were both staring at me, I looked back at them worry in my eyes. I looked up at Shadow with a pleading look; he gazed back into my eyes with understanding. Under the table Shadow grabbed my hand for comfort, electricity shot up my arm, he squeezed my hand for reassurance. I sent him a silent thank you in return. The onslaught of words from Nudges mouth were extremely frightening but seemed extremely normal.

"OMG! I should do kickboxing with you that sounds like so much fun. I might not do the running I think it's boring after a while. How do you kind of eat that much all the time, it's a simple yes or no question. How do you not care if you get fat and lumpy! Other people care, like me and Ella and Angle and Shadow and Iggy and Fang, Gazzy probably would but he's too young to understand. How do you not have a boyfriend, did you just go through a break up, if so then how many boyfriends have you had before? "Nudge exclaimed. Shadow's grip on my hand tightened again on the word boyfriend.

"I guess you could do some kickboxing with me. How much I eat depends on where I am. I don't…," I cut myself off, not wanting to finish the sentence, of how nobody probably cares, "I've never had a boyfriend, when I lived with my _parents _they wouldn't let me go out much, and at all the foster homes I would get asked out but when they found out more about me they would call of the date," I explained. I toyed with one my lip rings, a bad habit I do when I'm nervous. Hoping they would ask any more questions. I saw Nudge's mouth open, but Dr. M walked into the room, saving me.

"Everybody go get dressed we are going to the mall to get Max some new clothes and things for her room. So if you want to come with us, go get dressed. Now!" Dr. M told everybody. I was already dressed, so I went into the living room and sat on the couch. Toying with my fingers and just thinking about random things. Like the electric feeling that shot through my arm when Shadow grabbed my hand, and how I actually let him grab my hand, even touch my hand. Normally when someone touches me in any form be it giving me a hug to tapping me on the shoulder, I got into a panic attack and freak out on them, that's the other reason people didn't ask me out a lot. When Shadow grabbed my hand felt safe and… and happy. As I was lost in my thoughts, Shadow came and sat down by me and Nudge stood in the middle of the room looking at herself.

Nudge was wearing a floral print crop top, with black leather skinny jeans and pink stiletto ankle boots. She also had a light pink Dolce & Gabbana purse, which she kept telling us about. She was also wearing a blue gem filled necklace, and silver earrings. She had red lipstick on and red and black eye shadow with a little heart in the corner. When Ella came down the stair Nudge kept complimenting her outfit.

Ella is wearing a blue skirt with a zipper down the middle and it is higher in the front then it is in the back. Her shirt was black with a red flower on it, it looked like the flower is painted on, and the shirt is like a tube top but has lace at the top and lace as the sleeves. Her shoes are black stilettos with a strap in the front and red on the inside of the heel. She is also wearing a silver swallow necklace and silver earring that have the high, low, high thing. She also has a white fringe bag. For make-up she has a swipe of lip-gloss, blue-green eye shadow and neon blue nail polish on. After they were both done gossiping about their outfits they turned to me.

I'm wearing a black crop top with studs around the neckline and on the straps; the crop top also has a zipper going down the front. I was also wearing a pair of black and white striped pants they made my legs look extremely long. I am also wearing a pair of blue wedge booties, and a red leather jacket. My Black Veil Brides drawstring bag on my back. I had on some red lip-gloss, black eyeliner and mascara.

The guys were wearing guy clothes, Fang and Shadow in all black. Iggy in a light blue shirt and dark wash jeans with Vans. Gazzy is wearing a pink shirt and light blue jeans with a pair of converse. Angel is wearing a pink tutu, a white shirt with polka dots, light pink converse and a heart shaped necklace.

Dr. M walks into the room, everyone stops talking. "Who wants to go to the mall?" she asks. Everyone raises their hands, but me. "Max, you have to go to the mall, we have to get you stuff," she takes a breath while looking at me with stern eyes, "lets go!" everyone gets up and makes their way to the car.

Dr. M has a minivan so there in more room, but there are only 8 seats and 9 people. Dr. M told us someone has to sit on someone else's lap. Dr. M sits in the driver's seat, Ella is riding shotgun, and in the middle row is Iggy, Shadow and Fang, Shadow on the left, Iggy in the middle and Fang on the right. In the back are Nudge, Angel and Gazzy in the order. That leaves me to sit someone's lap. I look at Dr. M she sees the problem but then instead of telling someone to move, tells me to sit on Shadow's lap. My eyes go slightly wide and I stare at Dr. M. she tells me to get in the car, I get in and we leave toward the mall.

**So guys I know its been a while since I've updated but I have been really busy, with work and soccer tryouts, I had double sessions. And school is staring up soon, so I might not be able to update as soon as I want to, but I will try to update as soon as possible. It's just hard, with school which means homework, and I made the JV soccer team so I have practice for that and games, I also do dance twice a week. That is a lot on my plate… thank you for understanding for all of those out there who do.**

**Also I thought I would tell you what I think Shadow looks like, as a bonus. I picture him looking like Andy Biersack in his music video Knives and Pens, he's in a band called Black Veil Brides, I love them so much, if you don't know who they are check them out now, you might not like them but still check them out…NOW!**

**Here are the links to the outfits**

**ANGEL: ** angel/set?id=57513246

**NUDGE: ** nudge/set?id=56142861

**ELLA:** ella/set?id=56250527

**MAX:** max_chapter/set?id=56112078

**Bye for now, love you all please review,**

**LOVE, **

** MISSBIPOLAR**


	4. Chapter 4

Max POV

The car ride over to the mall was uneventful, besides the fact that I had to sit in Shadows lap, which was horrible. I was on Shadow's lap and we hit about 20 potholes that were in the road, we had to take the 'back way'. Around 25 minutes later we rolled into the mall. The same mall that just so happened to be the only big huge 'real' mall that anyone ever went to in my old town. Even if it was 2 hours away.

We parked in the parking lot and all walked into the mall. Dr. M was holding one of Angels' hands' and one of Gazzy's. "Everybody split up, into groups of two or three," she said. Angel and Gazzy were with Dr. M, Iggy and Fang were together, Nudge and Ella were also together. The only people left were Shadow and I.

Dr. M looked around and handed money to each person in the group, she handed my money to Shadow and whispered something in his ear. I looked at both of them, at the same time they were staring at me, they quickly looked away.

I looked around the mall, the one everybody wouldn't stop talking about when it first opened. Girls would gossip about how great it was every moment of the day. I on the other hand have never been to the mall, my _parents_ never let me go to the mall, the only place I could get clothes and shoes, was a thrift store or Wal-Mart. The clothes I had on right now were the nicest items I owned, and I stole them from some girl in one of the foster care houses I was in. The pants were from the tallest girl and the shirt or crop top was from the girl with the smallest chest. The booties on the other hand I stole from the mother. The leather jacket was my best friends. She was the person who told the cops, she gave me her jacket so I would remember her.

The first store that Shadow dragged me into was Hot Topic; we bought me a whole bunch of clothes, more than I have ever had. I got 10 shirts, for pairs of pants, one pair of tights, one jacket, two pairs of shoes, a wallet, five pieces of jewelry and Shadow even made me get one skirt.

The first shirt I tried on was a black shirt with "Pierce the veil" written in red on the front. The second shirt was another black shirt with "why do good girls like bad guys Falling in reverse" written on it, the "why do good girls like, falling in reverse" in white, and "bad guys" in red, a halo over the "good girls" and a devil tail at the end of "bad guys". The next shirt was blue and had a picture of Sally and Jack from "the night before Christmas" on it and "simply meant to be" written on it. The fourth shirt was black, again and had a "Freddy hand" in it in black and white and had red behind it, the neck line was also slashed downward. This next shirt was another black one with "I don't have to out run (in white) zombies (in red) I just have you out run (in white) you (in red)".

The sixth shirt and seventh and eighth and ninth are all black, see a pattern coming up, the sixth one has a purple heart, batman written in silver and a black bat symbol inside the heart. The seventh one had the band Panic! At the disco written on it. This one had red smears to represent blood and it said "this is my zombie killing shirt". The second to last one has a white Johnny the Homicidal Maniac on it. The last one is white with All Time Low written on it with the little All Time Low dudes on it.

Now onto the pants, the first pair was black fake leather, the second is plaid with fake suspender things that wrap around the knees, the second to last was red and lastly they were just purple. No the skirt I got is a lacey/mesh-y skirt with a mini skirt underneath. I also got a pair of tights that are black and have holes all over them. The jacket it got is black denim and biker jacket style, with studs and zippers all over it!

I got two pairs of shoes, one is black combat boots and the other is black chuck Taylor's with blue laces and stitching. Now onto jewelry, I got one bracelet that says "F*CK" on it. A pack of bars for my ear, one is just plain black and the other is silver with a black batman sign on it. I also got a pair of dangly earrings with a pentagon and stakes on the ends. I even got a belly button ring with a wing on the end. Last but not least Shadow and I each got matching necklaces, mine is a pink mustache and his is a green one, his is also on a longer chain so he can hide it under his shirt. Last but not least I got a wallet with a skeletal hand that has its middle finger up on it.

So, Shadow also got some stuff. Six shirts, two sweatshirts and two pairs of pants. Five out of the six shirts are black with something on top of that, the sixth one is white. The first one has a white triangle with three red lines inside of it. The second has a lot of Invader Zim characters on it. Third, a band shirt for All That Remains. Fourth, says "silence is golden duct tape is silver". The fifth one says "stay away from the path". The sixth one, or the white one, says "something corporate" on it in white letters with red outline. He also got a pair of black jeans and a pair of reddish/maroon ones. The two sweatshirts are band shirts, the first says Slipknot and the second is for Avenged Sevenfold.

At the other stores I got 3 pairs of jeans, a…dress, a beanie, 2 pairs of shoes, a bag, a lip ring, a nose ring and a whole lot of stuff for my eyebrow. So the first pair is blue and they have been bleached, and destroyed, totally cool. The second pair is black and high waited with big buttons. The last pair is electric blue.

Now, the dress is black and has a zipper running all the way down the front with gold studs along the zipper on the bosom and along the top near the spaghetti straps, it is also flowy on the bottom, and see through material. The beanie is knit and a whole bunch of different colors. I also got this really nice leather bag with lots of little pockets. The first pair of shoes is Uggs they are black with two buckles and fur on the inside. The second pair is xx-hi Converse, just plain black with white laces. Yup that's all the stuff we got, for me. **(I also put the necklace she wears, with the ruby on with these clothes she got). **

Now, Nudge she got a lot of stuff, like so much stuff. Both she and Ella basically got the same stuff. 14 shirts, six pairs of pants, five skirts, four dresses, one sweater, four coats, four pairs of shoes, two bags, one Prada purse and she even bought ME a dress. The dress she bought me wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It is strapless with lace sleeves and is black.

Angel also got stuff, when she was with Dr. M. she got five shirts, five pairs of pants, two skirts, two pairs of shorts, one sweatshirt, two pairs of shoes and a bag. The first shirt is blue and has an angry bid on it. The second one is a racer-back tank top, with a tiger on it. The third one is grey with yellow sleeves and snoopy on it. The fourth one is white with a pink hello kitty on it. The fifth one is white with grey sleeves and a mickey mouse. She got five jeans is different colors, yellow, green, red, purple and blue. One pair of pink shorts the other blue denim.

Iggy and Gazzy just got some jeans and tee shirts, nothing too exciting. After we all met up we went to the food court to grab some grub. Gazzy and Iggy got Mickey D's. Angel, Nudge and Ella got salads from, somewhere. Shadow and I split a large meat lover's pizza. Fang got some greasy burger from burger king. Dr. M came up to where Shadow and I were sitting and sat down with us. "Max, I got you some things that I thought might be useful, a phone and an I-pod, I hope you enjoy them. We can add some music to you I-pod when we get home, all of us share our music, so we'll probably have some genre that you like," she said then gave me a smile. She opened one of the bags and pulled out a black shinny phone and a silver I-pod Nano. She handed both of them over to me.

"Thank you so much Dr. M. This is the nicest thing anybody has ever given me, thanks so much," I sincerely told her. These are truly the nicest thing anybody has ever given me, in my whole life, well besides my ruby necklace, but that's a different story. I looked at Shadow; he was staring at my stomach. "What are you staring at?" I questioned already knowing what he was going to say.

"Your tattoo, I can't figure out what it is. I realize it numbers but I can't guess what they mean," he told me confusion in his husky voice. I decided since I like Shadow so much, I'll give him a hint.

Slowly I said in a soft silky voice, "They're dates, ones that I won't ever forget," I told him. Sadness in my eyes, I could feel tears behind them, but I knew they wouldn't fall. I looked away from Shadow. He lightly grabbed my chin, making me flinch. His fingers slid from my face. I looked into his eyes; they seemed to be boring into my soul, finding out all my secrets. Then Fang walked over and sat between us.

"Hey, Max. I was wondering if you were going to school on Monday, Dr. M hasn't really told us anything yet" he questioned me. I had no idea what I was going to do about school, if I was going or not.

"I don't really know what I'm going to do about school at the moment I'll have to ask Dr. M," I truthfully told Fang, glancing over his shoulder at Shadow, who was glaring at his brother's back. I had no idea what-so-ever what Dr. M had in mind for me about school. The last one I went to I got kicked out cause I got into one to many fights with the teachers and students. I decided I should ask Dr. M though, but we also still had to get stuff for my room. All the stuff I would need for my room actually.

"Dr. M we still have to get stuff for my room," I told her, not trying to be rude; she just got me all this stuff.

"You are right Max, we do have to get the stuff for your room, let us go to Lowes and IKEA," she told everybody. We all hoped into the car in the same position as before, with me sitting o Shadow's lap, but now that Shadow and I have bonded we are closer, more like friends.

"First we are going to go to Lowes, for lights and paint," Dr. M told us, while parking the car. We all walked into the giant store. First going to look at paint, I got the colors, red, black, white, blue, pink, green, orange and yellow. Then we went over to lighting, I got a chandelier for the middle of the room, two lava lamps, opposing colors and a regular stand up lamp. After we paid for all that we piled back into the car.

When we got to IKEA I was tired. First we went to where the bed frames were, I got a wrought iron one, and it is pretty. Then we went to bedding, I got a black one with white leaves at the bottom. We also got me a blue desk and a black and green dresser.

When we finally got home and brought all my stuff up to my room I flopped down onto the bed and I felt Shadow flop down next to me.

**A/N so sorry this chapter isn't the greatest, it's kind of a filler chapter so… can't have too much action in it. Anyway, I would like all of you to check out the links at the bottom for what everybody but Gazzy and Iggy got, I also have this story with Shadow in it.**

**Max pt.1: what_max_got_from_hot/set?id=59169621#stream_box**

**Max pt.2: other_stuff_max_got_at/set?id=59185726#stream_box**

**Shadow: what_shadow_got/set?id=59465016#stream_box**

**Nudge & Ella: nudge_ella/set?id=59437635#stream_box**

**Angel: angel/set?id=59504019#stream_box**

**Max's room: maxs_room/set?id=59561990#stream_box**


End file.
